The subway girl
by Amazon Life
Summary: AU. What if Remy and Allison had met, years ago, during a subway trip, in kind of a one-chance encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I should be working on _It all started on the forth of July_, since it's nowhere close to complete, but, truth is, I've reached sort of a writer's block with that. I have half a chapter written, and don't have a clue on how to finish it, and even less on how to go on with the story. Lol

So, this idea just came into my mind last week, and I had to write it down. It's completely AU, but might be fun. (Or at least I hope so!)

Also, I'm considering here that the age difference between Cameron and Thirteen is about 4 years, since we don't really have any data about that in the show. And, since Cameron was a brunette when the show started, I'm considering she's a natural brunette, and Thirteen's a natural blonde for a change. (Does that bother any of you?)

I might go on with it, but I'm not totally sure yet, since I've only thought about 2 or 3 more chapters so far, and don't know how much interest this is going to get. So, how do you feel about that?

Please, let me know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison Cameron sat quietly inside a subway train. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when a younger girl occupied the seat beside her, only being alerted to her presence as the girl directed herself to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look really sad. What's wrong?"

Allison thought about what to answer for a minute or so, and finally decided she actually needed to vent.

"Well, I'm probably never going to see you again, right? So I might as well tell you."

"Ok, tell me, then. But don't tell me your name. I won't tell you mine, either. Like that, we'll make sure we really can't ever meet again, as we won't even know how to find each other. We'll remember each other simply as _'the subway girl'_. How does that sound?"

The older girl chuckled at that thought, and actually scared herself with that sound. She hadn't laughed in a while, but something about that girl made her feel at ease.

"Sounds good for me. As for an answer... today's been a year since my husband died."

"Wow... I'm sorry. But aren't you way too young to have been married?"

"I'm 22. And I never intended to get married that young, but when the guy you love is dying of a terrible cancer, and you know he only has six months to live, and the dream of his life is getting married, what can you do?"

The woman had started crying, her voice breaking visibly in the last few words. The blonde girl beside her felt unsure of what to do; she didn't know whether she was expected to look at the other girl, to look away, to give her space, to hold her, to say something... After a few moments of silence, she chose the latter.

"I'm really, really sorry." The brunette simply nodded, and more silence followed.

"Do you miss him?"

"Like hell. I thought that I'd move on, that it'd get better, but it... still hasn't.". The girl could see her companion was having a hard time controlling herself; her voice was gruff, and she looked like she would go back to crying at any second. She wished she could somehow comfort her, after all, she did have some experience with death. She just wasn't sure if she was in any position to comfort someone.

"Yeah, I know. People tell you time will heal your heart and such things, but it's all bullshit. The emptiness will still be there. But, if that makes you feel any hopeful, you'll learn to tune it out in a while."

Allison felt truly intrigued by what she had just heard from the young girl. Taking a peek to her side, she found her looking down at her own hands, twitching her fingers absent-mindedly.

"How do you... who?", she asked, almost whispering, her brow furrowed with both curiosity and concern.

"My mom. Around six years ago."

The blonde felt a bit weird for talking about it with a complete stranger. She was used to holding back, to being emotionless, but, deep down, she always knew it was all a mask. That was probably why, in a way, she felt safer confiding in someone she'd never see again: she might get a weight off her chest, one that had been hunting her for years, and still keep her façade for the rest of the world to see, without anyone to use that to hurt her somehow.

"I'm sorry... It must've been so hard, losing her at such a young age..."

"It it now, but then, it wasn't. It was harder having her around. She was sick, and my dad had to take care of her the whole time, and no one ever gave me any attention. And when my mom was lucid enough to know who I was, it was actually worse, 'cause she'd just yell at me for reasons that I could never understand. I wasn't that sad when she died, and she knew it. I guess that's what makes it worse now."

That was her time to cry silently, and the brunette's time not to know what to do or say. Unlike her companion, however, she chose to rest a hand on her shoulder, her thumb lightly rubbing the fabric beneath it.

"Hey... I'm not really sure what I believe, but sometimes I feel like they're watching over us. If that's so, she can see how sorry you are. She's your mom; she'll forgive you."

After a few more silent minutes, Allison felt like she wasn't getting anything more from the girl if she didn't specifically ask.

"What did she have? That is, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Huntington's."

"God! That's a tough one to deal with... Wait a minute! Do you...?"

"If I have it? I don't know, don't wanna know, and hate whoever does.", she hissed, with such anger in her voice that the brunette instantly removed her hand from her shoulder and prevented herself from asking anything else.

"Hold on... I know I might have it because of my mom. But how do _you_ know there's a chance I have it?"

"I'm currently in med school"

"Really? You must be so intelligent! I'm actually trying to get into it, but I'm not sure my grades are good enough..."

Allison felt relieved at the change of subject. She hated being on the receiving end of the girl's anger, even if it had been for just a few seconds.

"Don't worry too much about it; I'm sure you'll do greatly. You seem quite mature for your age. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, as of last month."

"Oh, CRAP!!!", the brunette practically jumped from her seat, earning stares from various other passengers.

"What?"

"I missed my station! Now I'll have to go all the way back... Damn."

"I might have a better idea", the blonde said, with quite a mischievous grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me."

"Go with you? Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. Let's go out, have some fun. You surely need it."

The med student was amused that she was actually considering that idea: going out with strangers wasn't exactly her thing. But then again, what bad could come from going out with a girl four years younger than her? It couldn't be dangerous, right? And, as the girl pointed out, she did need some fun once in a while.

"Okay. Where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, here goes another chapter! I hope this one doesn't disappear, as many recently uploaded chapters seem to be somehow deleted or whatever...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going wherever the road leads us to. Or not, but it sounds more dramatic that way. Come on, let's hop off here. I know a few places nearby."

The blonde, now quite feistier, got up and headed outside the metro, followed by the older woman.

"What kind of places are you leading me to?"

"Drinking places, of course!"

"In that case, I'm sorry, but I'll take the subway back. I don't do drinks when I'm sad. Last time I tried, I ended up crying myself to dehydration. That whole drinking-to-forget thing doesn't work with me. Plus, you're way too young to be drinking!". Allison turned around to leave, but was interrupted by the girl, who quickly got hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"Ok, ok, fair enough! No drinks, then. What about dancing when you're sad? Got any problems with that?"

"No, not really. I used to enjoy dancing, actually. Haven't done it in a long time, though."

"That's it, then. We're gonna dance ourselves to oblivion. Okay, that sounds bad, but if you dance enough, you can actually get quite numb, or at least too tired to think of anything, Sounds like a good plan."

The younger girl guided her companion to a somewhat hidden, but still nice place a just a couple of blocks away. "They play some groovy music here", she explained, after seeing the questioning look she was being given by the brunette. "Plus, it's not that crowded in week-days, and we'll have more room to dance."

And so they danced, swaying their bodies to the beat of the songs they heard, not really caring whether they were making fancy steps or what, both trying their harder to shake all the stress away.

After a while, the mysterious blonde leaned closer to the other girl's ears and nearly shouted to be heard above the music: "I've gotta hit the loo! Be right back", and left.

As if on cue, a tall , good-looking guy approached Allison, who started to get a bit nervous being left alone in that unknown place. He, too, was shouting to be heard. "Hey!"

"Hey..."

"Your friend... is she with someone?"

"I... I don't think so". The woman actually felt relieved that he didn't want anything with her. But, surprisingly, she didn't really like the idea of her newfound friend being with him, either.

"Good. I was hoping I would get my way with her. What's her name"

"Uhm... I don't know."

"Oh, come on! If you don't wanna help me with her, that's fine, but at least don't lie to me..."

"But I'm not lying, I really don't know her name."

"Seriously? You want me to believe that you're in a club dancing that close to some girl whose name you don't even know like you were best friends? Ass."

This line didn't actually annoy the med student; instead, it made her laugh at the absurdity of the situation she was in. Thankfully, she was saved from further questions by the return said girl. The boy, then, proceeded to try and talk her into being with him. That try, however, lasted less than two minutes, as the blonde made it quite clear (in as a polite way as was possible) that she wasn't interested in being with anyone that night. Thus, the guy left them, probably to try his luck with someone else.

"You really didn't want anything with him? He was quite handsome."

"I know, but no."

"Why not?"

"Because, as I told him, I'm not in the mood for being with anyone tonight."

"Not because you didn't like him?"

"Nope."

"Nor because... you don't actually like boys?", the older woman asked, bringing her mouth closer to the girl's ear.

"Again, no. But that doesn't say anything other than the fact that that wasn't the reason why I didn't want to stay with him."

Knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer unless she asked directly what she wanted to know, Allison decided to take a chance. After all, it wasn't like she was going to have to deal with the reaction she might get for a long time: they'd never see each other again after that, right?

"So... _do_ you like boys?"

"Yup, I do."

_'Okay, I was wrong then.'_

"What about girls?"

"I like girls too, if that's what you mean."

_'Not that wrong!'_

"What about you?"

The brunette should have seen that coming, since she was the one to start questioning her companion's sexual preferences, but she was a little baffled by the question anyway. But, again, she thought she could as well tell the truth.

"Me too. Both."

Looking at each other, they shared a shy smile, before falling into silence. Trying to ignore the awkwardness that had settled in, both girls went back to dancing, avoiding each other's eyes. After a while, though, Allison felt the blonde tug at her wrist to call her attention.

"Let's go get a drink", she said, inclining her head towards the bar, and earning a not-amused glance for her companion. "What? There are non-alcoholic drinks, you know? I'm thirsty!"

Opening their way trough the other dancing people, they reached the bar and sat down, the younger one ordering a soda, the older getting contented with a bottle of water. Both girls sipped their drinks silently, now and then fidgeting with their hair, earrings, necklace or whatever kept their hands busy.

"You know, I lied to that guy."

The med student was lost in her own thoughts, being startled when the other girl directed her speech to her again.

"Uh... what?"

"I lied to him, and to you too, when I said I didn't want to be with anyone."

"Oh... Why?"

The blonde got up from her stool and stepped towards the brunette's, until she was standing very close to her, effectively trapping the young woman between her body and the bar. A shiver ran down Allison's spine, and she didn't know whether it was because of the proximity of the girl's body or the intensity of the gray-blue eyes set firmly on her.

"Because I didn't want to be with anyone, except for this one person... you."

While speaking, the blonde had moved her face closer and closer to her older counterpart, so that, at the last word, they were only an inch apart. For a few moments they stood like that, each feeling their own hitched breathing and that of the other. The brunette felt she was unable to think straight, or, for that matter, to move, either towards the girl or away from her.

_'Damn this girl! Such a tease, but won't do a thing unless she knows exactly where she's treading.'_

The whole problem was: not even Allison knew exactly what went through her mind. She felt clearly attracted to her young companion, but didn't think she was ready to be with anyone that soon. And all she could do was to stare at the lips so close to hers that it was almost painful not to kiss them.

The blonde, however, took the stare as a sign, and closed the gap between them. Their kiss was soft, yet not shy; it was tender and sensual at the same time. When it was over and they looked each other in the eye, however, the brunette was visibly shaken.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I've gotta go."

Allison managed to free herself from the teenager's grasp and walked away, the girl too taken aback to do anything to stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** This closes one part of the story. How do you like it?

Also, that means I could simply end it here, leaving it completely AU. Or I could try to go forward in time and reach the timeline of the show. So, what will it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, you reviewed (yay, thanks!! XD) and voted, and I'm going on with this story! This isn't my best work, though. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter… but am posting it anyway, as kind of a filler chapter. Next one should be better, or at least I hope so!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison Cameron was a respected doctor. At the age of 26, she was already graduated and with a specialization in immunology. Her personal life, however, was far from thrilling. In all those years since the death of her husband, she had never had a serious relationship again.

Being a beautiful woman, she had, obviously, been invited to a number of dates. In fact, she had even been on many of them, but none had gone very far. Actually, no one had ever been on more than three dates with her.

Before she could get attached, she pushed, the person away, whoever he (or she) was. She couldn't help feeling guilty, every time she realized she was falling for someone. Making out, even having sex, was ok; but feelings, those were supposed to be for her late husband. That way, she would remain faithful to him, and no one else would break her heart,

One thing, however, kept bothering her: one thought that crept its way into her mind from time to time. One person she couldn't seem to forget completely, even after four years: _the subway girl_.

That blonde young girl who had instantly had such a great connection with her, who had seen and heard what she hid from basically everyone, and hadn't judged her. That girl who she had felt undoubtedly attracted to.

Many times, she wondered what would have happened, had she not left her that night. She asked herself whether she would have allowed the girl t enter her life, whether she would have allowed herself to develop feelings for her without feeling guilty or scared. In the end, she always reached the same conclusion: those thoughts were only coming to her mind because she was lonely.

So, she buried herself in study and work, not giving her mind any chance to think about any other thing. At that moment, for instance, she was trying to get a job with one of the best diagnosticians in the country.

For that, she had to go back to the college she had attended, to get recommendation letters from some of her former teachers. She just hoped they would remember her.

Walking through the corridors she had passed by so many times, the woman found the classroom she was looking for. The teacher should arrive at any minute.

He did, so she explained him the situation. He did remember her clearly, pointing out she was one of the best students he ever had. Thus, he would be pleased to help her career.

Inviting her inside the classroom, he sat at his desk, pulling from his bag a pen and paper, on which he proceeded to write all sorts of compliments about his former student.

After filling nearly two pages and signing the letter, he wished her good luck and bid her farewell, explaining that the students were already entering for the class.

Indeed, the classroom was already at least half full, and there were still more people arriving. As she walked through the door, Allison passed by a group of young kids on their way in.

One of them caught her eye for an instant, when they crossed each other: a girl who looked oddly familiar. Her heart started beating faster, her breathing accelerated. But she forced herself back to control.

_'You're going crazy, Allison. You looked at the girl so fast that you could have confused her with anyone. You didn't really see her face. It can't be her! She wouldn't have come to the same college as you did, it would be too much of a coincidence, right? Those things don't happen twice t the same people. Plus, that girl was a brunette!'_

Shrugging, Cameron walked to find the next teacher she wanted to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been having tons and tons of work lately (so no writing at work), and now that my classes have started again, I've been literally going crazy with all the stuff I have to do. Add planning a trip to the mount and you'll have an exhausted Amanda by the end of the day and no writing done at home either. I rebelled today, and decided I should give myself some time, and write something to chill out. So, that's what you have! =)

Unfortunately, however, I can't tell you exactly when I'll update my other stories, or this one, for that matter. I'll try to do it soon, so that you won't have to wait for too long, but it might be a week (or even more, since I'll be gone from Oct. 7th to 12th ). Don't be mad at me, pwease! *puppy eyes*

Also... we're finally in the present days! :D You'll notice I'll do minor changes to the show's storyline, to make Camteen fit in it. I take it you won't mind. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last three years had been crazy in Allison's life. The job she had worked so hard to get, with an excellent diagnostician, had proven to be extremely challenging, although fulfilling, but dealing with said diagnostician had been even harder. He was rude, stubborn, selfish, emotionless, in short, plain nuts.

Still, Allison had liked him. Over those years, she had fallen for him, felt guilty about it, been rejected, started sleeping with another coworker to ease the pain and loneliness, stopped sleeping with him when he fell for her, felt guilty about rejecting him. Yet, when he was fired, she quit and ran after him, and now they were seeing each other. She didn't exactly like him, but something about his sad eyes attracted her, or at least she told herself so. Also, it was the first time she was actually getting involved with anyone in a very long time; it would be easier if she took things casually, doing it with someone she didn't exactly have deep feelings for.

She didn't, however, completely forget her former boss. She knew about his steps, his life, the crazy selection process he was putting up to try to find someone to replace them. For the last three weeks, she had watched him from a distance, trying to keep the façade that she was far away in Arizona. However, now that he had already busted her, she could take a closer peek on the contestants and make her bets on who he'd choose.

She walked to the lecture room and studied the best spying spot. Standing against the door-frame, she found out she could observe most of the doctors without being seen, so that's where she stayed. The blonde passed her eyes over each of them, studying their postures, their gestures, their facial expressions. Her breathing got caught inside her lungs when she saw one of them.

_'Allison, you're imagining things! How come you can't ever forget that damn girl? Now you're starting to see her everywhere!'_

As much as she tried convincing herself that it was all a fruit of her imagination, that she couldn't even remember that subway girl that clearly after seven years, she couldn't. The brunette she was looking at was way too similar to the image she remembered for her to ignore it.

As in a flash, a specific memory came back to her mind: an afternoon, years ago, when she had been back to her college, and had seen a brunette who also looked just like the girl. Could it be that it had actually been her? And even if it hadn't, was this one the same as the girl she met that day? She was in med school, after all, and this woman had to be a doctor, if she wanted to work for House. She also remembered the fact that the subway blonde had wanted to go to med school.

Cameron's head spun as she tried to think of all the possible scenarios, all the possible options that could convince her she was not crazy. When she started thinking about what would happen if she was really having another chance to meet the subway girl, she started to get dizzy and felt like she had to sit down. Turning around, she ran to her office, splashing some water on her face and wrists before sitting down on the couch, all the way trying to control her breathing.

Of one fact, though, she was oblivious: when trying to steady herself, she had leaned against a wall, stepping out of her secret spot. And, when she did that, she was caught by a certain brunette's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young woman whose label contained the number "13" was sat in the lecture room, daydreaming while all of the contestants for a three year fellowship waited for the one they all hoped would soon be their boss. She ran her eyes through the room they were in, trying to find something that could hold her attention for a few minutes and diminish her boredom. That's when she saw a woman leaning against a wall, looking like she was going to faint. Before she could get up and help her, however, she turned and left.

The brunette couldn't help but think that the blonde reminded her of someone. She skimmed her mind, trying to remember who it was, or where she knew her from, but didn't get anywhere. In the end, she supposed the girl was just one of the may one-night stands she'd had over the last few years.

She wasn't, however, entirely satisfied with that conclusion. Something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't just that simple. To start with, she was usually too drunk to have any clue of what the girls she slept with looked like, so she didn't think she'd be able to remember any of them afterwards. Also, she had the distinct sensation that something wasn't right about the face she saw, as if there was something misplaced, or wrong, in some way. After a minute or so, she realized what that was: the blonde hair. She couldn't be sure, since she still didn't know who that woman was, but she was fairly convinced that her hair should be brunette.

Shrugging, she left her mind wander to other things. Coffee, for instance. She was so sleepy that not a minute went by without her yawning. Hoping Dr. House wouldn't choose that exact minute to arrive, she got up from her seat and headed to the hospital cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recovering from her mental confusion, Allison knew she had to know something about that girl. She also knew it had to be done fast, things being the way they were: House could fire her at any minute, and then it would be hell to find her. In the end, she couldn't keep counting on chance-encounters all her life, could she? She had lost too much time already.

_'But what am I going to ask? It's not like I'll get to know her name and all will be clear!"_

She thought about the irony of all that. Usually, you could know if someone was a person you knew by asking their names, but this time, it wouldn't work. If only she _had_ asked her name years ago!

_'I could ask Cuddy to show me her resumé... That way, I'd know which college she attended. But then again, it would only tell me this girl is the brunette I saw that day, but I'd still know nothing about the subway girl. Damn!'_

The blonde also considered the chance of asking whether her mother had died of Huntington's (_'Wait, I even remember the disease? I'm way lonelier than I thought I was, holding on to a meeting, a kiss that happened so long ago. I should seriously see a shrink!"_), but changed her mind, knowing that it would sound absolutely freaky to simply approach someone and ask them that. Also, she didn't think anyone else would know about something so private.

She needed to think of something, as soon as possible. However, her mind was in no state to have good ideas. She definitely had to give herself some rest; some coffee might also help. Getting up from the couch in her office, she headed to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, I'm finally back! For the ones who were wondering, my trip was fantastic! =D I had lots and lots of fun. And now I'm back to real life and to writing, for your reading pleasure. Lol

And wow, I haven't updated this story in over two weeks? That's bad! No doughnut for me! So, enough talking and on to what you have been all waiting for, since some of my reviewers feel happy and fuzzy inside when I update. *nudge*

**Warning: **There's a tiny bit of language here. I hope you don't mind. ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cameron reached the cafeteria, hoping to get a little peace of mind far away from everyone, and clear her thoughts from the turmoil they had been going through the whole morning. What she saw when she entered the room, however, had on her the absolute opposite effect. Sitting on a table by the window, far from all the other occupied ones, was exactly the brunette who had caused all her mental confusion.

The blonde froze, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the hall and causing a little boy to bump into her. Apologizing, she hoped no one had seen her; specially not her. Trying to think fast, she evaluated what to do next. She could always turn and walk back to where she had come from, but this looked like the perfect chance to talk to the girl without much prying from other doctors and nurses.

Her heart thumped madly as she headed to her table, and she realized she still had no idea about what she was going to say. Stopping for a brief moment to gather her thoughts, the ER head opted for casual conversation, during which she could, maybe, form her opinion as to whether the girl was who she thought she was or not. Passing by the counter to grab a cup of coffee and walking the few remaining steps, the older woman stood in front of the younger, entering her vision field.

"Mind if I sit down?"

The brunette looked around, imagining all the other tables were full. She didn't think anyone would choose to sit with her if there were other options, any other option. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw many of them were actually empty. She finally lifted her eyes to stare at the person talking to her, finding herself amused by the fact that it was the same lady from earlier that morning, who, she could see now, she _clearly_ knew from somewhere. Raising an eyebrow at her, she simply nodded, hoping that it would lead her to some answers.

The former duckling settled herself across from the, hopefully, future one, sipping her coffee occasionally, and watching her companion do the same from the corner of her eye.

"So, you're trying to get a job with House, right?"

Again, she was answered with a curt nod. Nothing more.

_'Damn. If she would just speak, I'm pretty sure I'd recognize her voice!'_

_'Oh, fuck me. What kind of game is she playing, that she won't tell me where we know each other from? Or was she even drunker and higher than me, and now she's trying to find out the same thing? The worse thing is: if I ask it and I've slept with her and she remembers it, she'll probably slap my soul out of me! Great.'_

Deciding side approaches were always better in those situations, the taller woman chose to go with her hunch. "Did you use to be a brunette?"

Allison's breathing visibly hitched at the question. The voice, _that _voice! It was definitely her! And she remembered her as well! She even remembered she hadn't been a blonde when they met. Her voice was full of hope and excitement when she spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?"

_'Crap. Should I lie and hope she'll tell me herself who the hell she is? Or should I confess I actually don't? Which will be less dangerous to my physical integrity?'_

"Uhm, not really... but sort of... if you get what I mean."

"No, I don't. Care to explain?"

This time, even the brunette could tell, from the blonde's facial expression and the tone of her voice, that she was utterly disappointed. Stumbling to find the right words, she tried to make her a little less miserable. She told herself that it wasn't altruistically, but simply to save her own ass. Deep down, however, she couldn't tell why, but she noticed that seeing those sad green eyes made her feel bad too, and she couldn't get rid of the impression that she'd seen them before; just like that, just that sad, if not more.

For the first time, the taller girl actually felt ashamed for not remembering the woman who sat before her. She wished she did, she wished she could tell her exactly who she was, and see the excitement return to her face. As to help her intent, the intern reached out and placed a hand gently around the other doctor's wrist. Allison shivered at the contact, remembering instantly how the other girl's skin felt against hers.

"I, uhm... I know that I... know you. I really do. I just... don't know exactly who you are or... where I know you from... But it's not that you're easily forgettable or anything! It's just that I... my memory's not the best in the world, you know?"

Cameron did know. She knew exactly what was happening. That was, indeed, the subway girl, the girl she had thought about so often during all those years, but she didn't remember her at all. She might recognize her face, but was certainly confusing her with some kind of bimbo or something similar. So much for what she had expected from that meeting.

Freeing herself from the brunette's grasp, she got up, turned around and walked away, the girl too taken aback to do anything to stop her.

Until suddenly, it hit her; her mouth dropped as the realization sunk in. She had seen that same movement before, that same free-turn-walk sequence. In a club, years ago. After a subway trip.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: **Not a long one, I know, but it felt like a good way to end the chapter. Yeah, I am aware of the fact that I still left you with a cliffhanger. But guess what? I am just that mean. XD

Really, it's all a marketing strategy to keep you hooked, just like they do in the telenovelas. LOL

In case you don't like it, remember I still have bodyguards. o.O


	6. Chapter 6

Allison walked until she was out of the cafeteria, and of the other woman's sight. After that, she ran. As fast as she could, as far as her lungs would let her. Ending up by the river, the blonde sat down, resting her back on a tree, feeling her heart nearly come out by her mouth; she couldn't tell if only because of the exercise, or also because of the anger that was building inside her.

She had made a complete fool of herself. She couldn't even believe that she had spent all those years thinking about a girl who didn't even remember her! Of course, she had never imagined they would actually meet again, but she had dreamed about it, and it was never like that. In her fantasies, the subway girl had thought about her just as often, and had wished they had gotten to know each other better. Allison would be able to tell her how sorry she was for leaving, and they'd just take things from where they'd stopped.

That daydream had often come to her mind, on the times when she felt the loneliest, and had helped her cope with things. She'd dream she had someone who could understand her pain, someone she could talk to easily, who'd listen to her and relate to what she was saying. But her dream had just been shattered. She was, indeed, all alone. Everything and everyone had moved on, including the girl, but she was still standing in the same place: sad, unimportant, lonely, not letting anyone in, caring about her patients just because she had nobody else to care about, or to care for her, for that matter.

Bringing her knees to her chest, the ER doctor hugged her legs, burying her face between them, and let the tears fall down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Upon remembering exactly who the doctor that had just left her presence was, Remy had also brought back to her mind everything that had happened seven years ago: the meeting inside a subway train, the things they told each other, the dancing, the kiss... Now, the young doctor could understand why those sad green eyes looked strangely familiar, and why she herself had felt a bit miserable by the sight of them.

It was true that it had been just a kiss, one among many other she had had in her life. Actually, what even was a kiss, if compared to all the girls she had already slept with before? But she could remember this one. Maybe because she had been sober that time, and that was already more than she could say about at least 80% of the people she had been with; maybe because it had happened early on, when she still hadn't hardened up that much, still hadn't closed herself off from the world completely; maybe because she had actually shared things from her personal life with the girl; or maybe, simply because she had felt some sort of connection to her. Whatever reason it might have been, that one night could still be clearly evoked: it had marked her somehow. She did remember that subway girl.

She had left that memory behind her as the years passed by, because Remy Hadley wasn't one to hold onto anything or anyone. She had learned very early in her life that the less you care for people, the less hurt you get when they leave. The, then, brunette had just been one more person to walk away from her, and it wasn't even that painful because they hadn't spent that much time together. Thus, she had almost no problem recovering from being left behind at that club.

Key word: almost. She had pushed it away, but, now that the whole thing had been displayed before her again, the intern recalled feeling hurt, and even a bit angry at the girl, for turning around on her like that. Sure, it had been exactly the intent of things: never to see each other again. But, when she was starting to think that she could maybe open up to someone, share her life with someone, that person had abandoned her. Maybe, that's exactly why she had been so eager to erase that night and replace the former med student with a huge number of other one-night-stands. And maybe, that's also exactly why she couldn't completely do it.

But now that she could remember, Remy knew she had to do something to fix what she had just done. She was having a second chance with that girl, that woman, and she couldn't afford to blow it: in all her twenty-five years of life, the subway girl had been the only person with whom she had shared her pain. She had been the only one who could possibly understand what she had felt watching her mother die, wanting it all to end soon, and then regretting ever wishing that. If she wasn't the person she should be with, then who was?

Rising from her chair, the brunette walked out of the cafeteria, with the intent of finding the other doctor. Problem was: she didn't have a clue on where to start looking, or _who_ to ask for.

_'Damn, that'll take a while. If I at least had a name...'_

Starting with the obvious places, the fellowship candidate ended up sweeping the whole hospital: bathrooms, offices, corridors, rooftop, ER, clinic. The blonde was nowhere to be found. She had probably left the hospital. If she had, however, someone at the front desk should have seen her. Heading that way, she directed herself to one of the clerks.

"Have you seen... ugh, a blonde lady go by? Like, go outside or any other way?"

"Darling, a hundred blonde ladies go by every hour. You'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Ugh, sorry... I don't really know her name, but she's a doctor here... She isn't very tall... She had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing pink scrubs last time I saw her."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you're looking for a doctor before? Of course I know her! It's Dr. Cameron, head of the ER!"

"Ok, but have you _seen _her recently? Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid she's left the hospital... It was quite weird, actually. I was just writing some stuff and she appeared out of nowhere, running for her life. Never saw anything like that, she's usually so calm!"

Before the lady could finish her sentence, however, Remy had already left. She knew there was a chance that the woman (_'Cameron, that's her name!'_) had simply got her car and driven somewhere, but she remembered there was this river nearby. It was a longshot, but she remembered that her first thought, when she saw that river and the grass and trees close to it, was that it seemed like a good place to go when you were sad, or angry, or wanted to think about things, or simply needed some peace. So that's where she headed, running as if to save her life. Actually, running _to_ save her life.

And that's where she found a tree, with a woman resting her back on it, curled up as if trying to disappear inside herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N:** Oh yeah, another cliffie. XD I swear this one was unintentional, though. I actually intended to write more, but it's about time I leave work, and since both tomorrow and Monday are holidays, if I didn't post this chap now, it'd only be posted on Tuesday. Thus, I'm sure you'd rather have part of it today, than the whole thing in 5 days, right? Lol

Also, for that same reason, this goes entirely unchecked. If you see any kind of typos, errors or anything similar, let me know, so I can come back and fix them! Thanks. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So, it's been sooo long since I last updated this! I'm sorry, my life's just been plain crazy, in all its areas. Lol Some of them are starting to get better, fortunately. Not Uni though. It's still killing me. -_-' Anyways, here goes one more chapter. I had intended it to be the last one, but it ended up taking a way quite different than the one I had imagined at first. So, I'll still gift you with a few chapters after this one. XD

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Remy stood there for a few minutes, a few feet away from the tree, just staring at the blonde. It was the second time she saw her cry. It was the second time she didn't know what to do or how to behave or what to say. What was it that this woman had, that could make her actually care and want to make her better? Worse, what was it that could make her feel as helpless and humble and miserable as she was feeling at that moment?

She was treading in a completely new field; Remy Hadley wasn't one to be kind and caring to others. She was cold and distant and cynical. Or, at least, she thought she was; she wasn't so sure of that anymore. After all, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to walk up to the older woman and comfort her, and tell her that she remembered now, and she was sorry for having ever stopped thinking about her. She just didn't know how to do that.

The brunette did know, however, that simply standing there wouldn't help at all. Slowly, she approached the petite doctor, until she was standing right next to her. The blonde, however, didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. From a distance, Remy hadn't been able to notice it, but with the sudden closeness, she could now hear small sobs escaping from the woman's mouth and see her back rise and quiver with each of them. She was crying so badly. And it was her fault.

The younger woman quietly sat down by the ER head's side, still without receiving any signs that she had noticed the company. She was truly, completely at a loss. Breathing in and out a few times to try and shake some of her tension away, she said the first thing that came to her mind, her voice no more than a loud whisper, just loud enough to be heard above Cameron's sobs.

"So... have you taken the subway recently?"

Allison's head shot up as soon as she heard the voice... and the question. She simply stared wide-eyed at her companion, taken aback by her words. _'Does she remember, after all?'_

The intern on her turn, tried to take in the older doctor's appearance. Her eyes and lips were red and puffy, and black eyeliner trickled down her cheeks, together with her tears. She looked like a lost child, who just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it'd be okay. Remy didn't think she could do that, though. Instead, she returned the stare, looking deeply into the blonde's blue-green eyes, and trying to tell her through her own what she didn't know how to put in words. It was Cameron who finally broke the silence. Her voice was hesitant, as if afraid to have any hope.

"Do you...?"

"Yeah."

The blonde sighed, finally releasing the breath she had been holding since she heard the other doctor's voice. A minute went by, during which both fell back into silence. Eventually, they faced away from each other, not daring to look any further, feeling unsure and uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that... well, I've been kinda lost these last few years. And I'm not very good at holding onto memories that hurt me. It's just easier if you try to forget, to leave it behind, right?"

A very confused look crossed the blonde's face. "Hurt you? Didn't you have a good time that night?"

Remy bit her lower lip and looked down to her hands before answering meekly. "Yeah, I did."

"But...?"

"But you left. And I was kinda hoping you wouldn't. I was kinda hoping I'd get to know you. Because you were the first person I thought I could actually relate to and connect with... the first person I thought I could actually like. But I didn't have time to. And there was no way I could find you..."

"But it was you who suggested we never meet again!"

"I know, I know! I never hated myself so much for a single fucking idea, believe me. When I said that, though, I had no idea that I'd... fall for you. Especially not that fast."

"You... fell for me? On that night? And I hurt you?"

Now Allison was trying to face her younger counterpart, to look into her eyes, but the brunette wouldn't raise her head. And the blonde was more and more confused with every word the girl uttered.

"Yeah, I did. And you left me. Just like everyone who mattered in my life left me."

The brunette had a lump on her throat, her voice barely coming out. Even after all those years, the older woman could still make her spill out things she wouldn't normally say to anyone. It just had to be something about the way she really showed interest in what she had to say, or something about her sweet voice, that made her feel secure that nothing she said would ever be used to hurt her, or something about her eyes that told her she would understand...

Whatever it was, she, the girl who never let her feelings show, much less talk about them, and actually pretended not to even have them, was sitting below a tree, confessing she had fallen for someone the very first time they met. Confessing she had been hurt. She could already feel the tears starting to form behind her closed eyelids. She couldn't let them fall; that'd be too much humiliation for her.

Allison's head was swirling with the newly acquired information. In a way, it was exactly what she had wanted to hear: the subway girl actually remembered her, and even liked her! On the other way, however, she didn't feel that happy with that knowledge, because it meant that it was really her fault things hadn't worked out. Because she had been a coward and run away.

Slowly, the smaller woman moved her arm from her lap to her companion's back, resting her hand between her shoulder blades and gently rubbing the area.

"I'm sorry. I should never have left the way I did. I was just so scared and confused... because you were the first person I seemed to connect with since my husband died... And I wasn't ready for that. But I regretted it so much during all these years! I wished so many times that there was a way to find you... And when I finally did, and you didn't recognize me, I kinda flipped."

The brunette had her teeth clenched, still trying to prevent the tears from falling. This was becoming a harder task by the minute, though, specially after Cameron had made her own confession.

"I mean, I hoped you wold remember me, you know? I thought about you so much, and I just hoped it wouldn't be only one-sided... but I guess I didn't have any right to hope, after hurting you that much, did I? You did good forgetting me, I guess. I'm sorry, I really am."

Remy took a deep breath, trying t steady her voice enough not to embarrass herself.

"Listen... there's more to it. It's not fair that you take all the blame. A few things happened since we met, and even before that, and they're also part of the reason why... I couldn't remember you at first."

She didn't even know what she was doing, why she was saying that, or even _if_ she would be able to say all she wanted to. But the blonde had the right to know. If she wanted a second chance with her, she had already been proved that hiding wasn't a good option.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** So, here I am again! Teehee. I haven't updated anything in soooo long, and you know why?

Firstly, because I'M ON HOLIDAYS!!! XD And I've gotta admit that I've been enjoying them quite a lot. Right, Vanamo? LOL

And secondly, because… _a certain someone_ guessed exactly what I was going to do with this chapter. SO I wanted to change it, since it was that obvious. But I couldn't think of anything else. So I kept kinda waiting for a new idea. But now I decided to just leave it that way, with only minor changes, even though I'm not entirely satisfied with it. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it.

Allison eyed her companion intently, brow slightly furrowed in confusion, not really knowing what to expect. From the brunette's tone, however, she sensed it had to be something very serious.

Taking a deep breath, Remy asked herself whether she was making the right choice. She wished she could know how the blonde would react before actually saying anything, but she knew that was impossible. It was a risk she'd have to take; it could either fix things, or ruin them at once.

"Remember when you asked me if I had Huntington's, and I told you I didn't want to know?". Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she had the certainty that she was pathetic; she was positive that the older doctor would find her pathetic after hearing what she had to say. The younger woman even considered changing her mind, but decided against it. She had already started it, after all.

"Yes…", the blonde remembered very clearly how angry that question had made the girl.

"So, I… I was kinda trying to forget everything about it. Forget the possibility of dying early, of suffering through all that my mother went through, of not being able to even control my own body. And I did that by drinking, at first. That's what I'd do almost every night when we met. That's what I was going to do that night, hadn't you been so intent on not drinking at all."

Pausing, the intern raised her head slightly to take a glance at the blonde and gauge her reaction. Cameron was simply staring back at her, eyes slightly widened. Unable to stand holding her gaze any longer, Remy resumed to looking down at her hands.

"You weren't the first person I kissed at a bar, either. That's also something I'd do frequently. And, many times, it wasn't even just kissing. I'd just go there and get drunk, and stay with the first person to give me some sort of attention, and go home with them, or whatever. Being with someone helped me forget; focusing on those sensations made me live in the moment, feel alive, and not think of the fact that I might be dying."

This time, she felt her companion clearly stiffen at what she had said. Pausing again, she realized that had probably hurt her; and that wasn't her intention at all. She felt obliged to change the path of her monologue for a moment, giving her a chance to add something else. This time, she made sure to meet the other woman's eyes for it.

"With you, it was different, though. I was sober, for once. I actually talked to you before even thinking of making out with you. And I didn't intend to use you to forget about my problems. I wanted to make you feel better. And I thought you could help me as well. I wasn't lying when I told you I sort of fell for you, you know?"

The blonde's expression softened visibly. They just looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"And still, you didn't remember it?"

"No, I didn't. Because drinks were only the start of it. I started doing drugs not very long after that night. I'd just party and get wasted and I don't even know what else every night. And it was all just a blur in my head, all those years I spent like that. Sometimes, I'd think of you, and many times I even wondered if it hadn't been just a delirium or something like that. And I convinced myself that that's what it was, just a creation of my drunk and drugged mind, because that was easier than to face the fact that you really existed, and that I had lost you. It's better to be abandoned in a fantasy than in real life, you know? And I'm not that good at facing reality…"

Allison was at a loss of what to say. She had always thought she had had the worst lot during that time, but the woman beside her had clearly carried a heavy load as well. Once more, she chastised herself for running away. If she had stayed, who knows if she wouldn't have been able to avoid all that destruction the brunette had caused herself? She would never know, but she could make sure nothing similar ever happened again.

Looking at the duckling-wannabe, she noticed she had gone back to hiding in a shelf, not facing her anymore. Shifting herself, the blonde moved away from the tree that had been supporting both their weights. She positioned herself right in front of the other woman, and cupped her cheek with one of her hands, forcing it upwards until their eyes met again.

"You haven't lost me. I can't stress enough how sorry I am that I left that night. But I'm very glad we found each other again. And I promise I won't leave this time."

The tears Remy had been trying to prevent from spilling were finally let loose and trickled down her face. The head of the ER gently wiped every single one of them away with her thumb.

"Can I know your name now?"

Even with her sill tear-clouded eyes, the brunette couldn't help but smirk at the question. She had totally forgotten the fact that the blonde still hadn't any information about her, whereas she already knew at least her last name.

"It's Remy. Remy Hadley."

"Remy…", the blonde tested saying it, pleased at the way it sounded coming from her lips. Saying it felt right, like she could get used to saying it all her life. "I like it."

"Just… don't tell anyone, ok? It's sort of a secret here…"

"Uhm… What?"

"Never mind, long story… Just keep my name for yourself only and I should be fine." Remy winked at the blonde, who found the gesture quite sexy. "They call me 'Thirteen', and I'm fine with that. You're Cameron, right?"

"Wait… how do you know that?"

"Clerk, front desk, while I was looking for you."

"Oh, I should have figured. It's Allison for you."

"Allison…", that was the brunette's time to test the name, "nice to meet you."

Both doctors grinned at each other, Cameron taking the hand that was offered to her and shaking it. Instead of letting go after the handshake, however, the older woman interlaced their fingers. She couldn't think of a time when she'd been that happy n many years. In fact since her husband had gotten sick, she didn't think she could ever feel that joyful again. Fortunately, it looked like she had been wrong.

Remy, on her turn, felt a wave of relief wash over her upon realizing she had, indeed, made the right choice. She had somehow managed to fix things with Allison. She was having a second chance with her. She just hoped, with all she had, that she wouldn't ruin anything.

"Remy… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you gotten tested since then?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Here I am again, a month after I last updated this story. o.O Ah, the perks of writing multiple stuff at the same time… lol I hope you can forgive me. XD

* * *

Thirteen froze upon hearing her companion's question. She should've known it was coming, especially after all the information she had just given the blonde about herself. Still, she wished she'd have a longer time to deal with that issue. After all, that was their first conversation in seven years, and only the second in their lives. She thought about lying, saying that she did it and it came back negative, but that would mean already starting whatever relationship they might grow to have with a lie. Sighing, she opted for the truth.

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?! Remy, you _have_ to do it! You have to know, to take this weight off of your shoulders… You are here thinking you might die, and maybe you're not!"

"And maybe I am. And if I do it, I'll be sure. It'll be like having my death sentence in front of me, and I don't want that! I don't want to live my life knowing how long it'll last!"

Remy was quickly regretting engaging in that conversation. Exasperation was clear in both the tone of her voice and the straightened up posture she had assumed. That fact, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the woman in front of her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for bringing that up… It's just that you might be worrying over nothing; and even if you do have it, there are new treatments now, and we could do something… but if you don't want to talk about it right now, we won't. Just promise me you'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok", the brunette replied with a sigh of relief. She knew the issue wouldn't be forgotten that easily, but she was glad that, at least for that time, it had been dropped down. Also, as much as she'd hate to admit it, the fact that the blonde doctor had been interested enough to ask about it and try to help her with that actually made her feel a bit warm inside. It was nice having someone care about her for a change.

Allison was looking up at her, and their eyes met one more time. Both women were at a loss of what to say, now that the hardest subjects had been dealt with. There was so much they could tell each other, so many things about themselves they could share, so much catching up to do… and still, nothing occurred to any of them.

Soon, they weren't looking into each other's eyes anymore. Instead, they were both staring at each other's lips, remembering the time when they had met. And even sooner, they were meeting again, softly at first, but gradually growing to become a deep, needy kiss. Cameron straddled the intern's legs, pressing her body to hers and effectively trapping the other woman between the tree and herself, both her hands cupping her cheeks. Hadley, on her turn, had one hand tangled in blonde hair, and the other around her partner's waist, resting on the small of her back and pulling her even closer.

And still, it was nowhere near sloppy or quick-paced. It was quite the opposite: slow, kind, careful, allowing them to savor every second of it. It was as they could express everything they were feeling, everything they had felt during the years they had been apart, through their lips and tongues and hands and skin.

Too soon to their liking, however, they had grown out of oxygen, and had to part. Breathing heavily, the head of the ER sat down on the other woman's legs, bringing their foreheads together and sighing in contentment.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. I do hope I get this job, even if that doctor seems completely nuts, and an asshole."

Cameron smirked at the observation. "Believe me, he's worse than what you've seen so far. By the way, shouldn't you be in the auditorium?"

The intern nearly jumped at the question. "Oh my God, yes, I should! Damn, I've got to go. I just hope he hasn't fired me already… Cam- Allison, will you wait for me? Or at least leave me you phone number, address, anything? I don't want to lose you again…"

"I'll wait for you, I promise. There's no way I'll let you go again. Now hurry!"

Turning around, Remy ran back towards the hospital building, leaving Allison to calmly walk the same path. She might, indeed, have just risked the job she was trying to get, but even if she did, it would be totally worth it. With a smile on her lips, she strode as confidently as she could into the room where all the other contestants sat, listening intently to Dr. House.

"Good afternoon, Number Thirteen! I'm glad your duties as a single mother of five have finally allowed you to join us today!"

Smirking, the brunette sad down, relieved that the word 'fired' hadn't been uttered by the older doctor. "Wrong again, no kids". Thinking to herself, the intern decided that, maybe, remaining a mystery was, indeed, an excellent strategy.

The day went by with them treating an imaginary patient. Fortunately, he was cured, at least imaginarily, due to a suggestion partly made by Remy, which meant that, by the beginning of the evening, she was ready to leave, and still allowed to come back the next morning.

Exiting the auditorium, she was pleased to see a blonde woman sitting on a bench next to the door. Apparently, she had been there for quite a while, since she had fallen asleep with her forehead resting on her hands and her elbows, on their turn, resting on her knees. Hadley sat beside her as silently as she could, and softly stroke her hair to wake her up. However, as light as the caress had been, it still made the older woman jump from her seat, as soon as she realized where she was.

Moving her hand from the doctor's head to her shoulder, the intern gently pressed it down, trying to soothe her companion. "Shh, it's just me!"

"Oh God, you scared me! I didn't even realize I had slept… I thought it was House. By the way, we should leave before he sees us together!"

Before the brunette could protest, Cameron had already gotten up from her place, and was tugging the younger woman's hand for her to do the same. Being pulled like that, she complied, but made a point of not letting go of that hand once she was up. The blonde couldn't stop the smile that crept its way onto her face when she realized they were walking the hospital corridors hand in hand. Unknown for the two of them was the fact that a limping doctor had left the auditorium, just in time to see them going away, before they turned a corner.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. Actually, I'm not pleased with it _at all_. Still, I hope your opinions differ from mine. LOL But seriously, feel free to criticize as well.

On the other hand, I've sort of had an idea while writing it, which will probably lead the path the next few chapters should be taking. Which means this was at least good for something. lol


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Once more, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I have nothing to blame except for my total lack of inspiration that lasted quite a while. I'm not pleased with the way this chapter turned out, but at least it's better than making you wait for almost two months, isn't it? Lol

* * *

"Cameron, has no one ever told you that thirteen is an unlucky number?" House limped into the ER with strides as long as were possible for him, and nearly shouting, since he couldn't spot the woman he was directing his speech at. He just hoped she hadn't gone to lunch, or else his little dramatization would have been lost. To his pleasure, the blonde doctor emerged from behind a curtain a few moments later.

"Good morning, House. How's your leg today?" She had a small smirk on her lips, which didn't go by unnoticed by the older doctor. She studied her for a second and decided there was definitely a new glow to her.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"They have, but I really don't get the reason why a poor number should be looked onto with so much stigma. Why?"

"Do you call her 'Thirteen' in bed too, or do you at least know her name?"

"Are you talking about a person? I could swear you asked me about a number."

"Don't play with me, Cameron. You know you'll lose. So, which is it, number or name?"

"I'm sorry, House. You're right. My brain can't follow your antics in the morning. I can't understand what you're talking about. By the way, I have work to do. Bye, House!"

Still sporting a smile, the blonde turned her back on her former boss and walked towards an awaiting patient. The head of Diagnostics remained standing on the same spot for a few more moments, analyzing his former duckling's words and behavior, before he left, an amused smile also plastered on his face.

* * *

"Good morning, bunch of aspiring ducklings! We have no cases today. Which means I'll have to send you out to pester the other departments of this hospital to find me one. Number Thirteen, to the ER. The other ones, find a department each. Go!"

Remy narrowed her eyes at the diagnostician, suspicious as to why he'd assign her to the specific department where her girlfriend worked. _'Does he know anything?'_

House waited until they were already on their way, and discreetly called Kutner aside.

"You, follow Thirteen to the ER. If she asks you anything, tell her you couldn't find any other department. Don't bother trying to find interesting patients there, there are none. What I want you to do is keep an eye on Thirteen and see who she talks to, how she talks to them, what she does and, especially, how much time she spends with Cameron."

"Cameron? Isn't that the head of the ER?

"Yes, moron, that's her."

"But why would Thirteen spend time with her? And why do you care if she does?"

"Kutner, do it or you're fired."

The threat was enough to put the young doctor on his track after his female colleague.

* * *

"House knows". Hadley whispered urgently to the blonde doctor who was stitching up a young boy's arm.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you coming. Yes, he does."

"How do you know?" The younger woman was amazed at how calm her slightly older counterpart was about the situation.

"He came here earlier making puns with your... number. How do _you _know?"

"He sent each of us to look for patients in a random department. Everyone else could choose theirs, but I was specifically assigned here."

Allison stopped the needlework and cocked her head to one side to consider the information.

"Actually, that probably means he _doesn't_ know. He's suspicious, but not absolutely sure. He wants to see us interacting so he can draw his conclusions. Either he's hiding somewhere or he sent a spy after you."

"In that case, I should warn you I won't be talking to you at all while I'm here. Pretend you don't know me, ok?"

The look on Cameron's face was that of a rejected puppy. She tried to hide it, but Thirteen picked up on it before she could. She smiled at her girlfriend sweetly, trying to reassure her.

"Allison... I don't care if he finds out about us once I'm hired. But if he does before that, he'll come after you seeking information about me, and once he gets it, I'll be no longer interesting to him, and he'll fire me. And now I have more reason than ever for wanting to stay."

The brunette knew her explanation had been pleasing enough when her smile was mirrored by the shorter woman.

"It's okay, I understand. Go do your job, I'll do mine. I'll just leave when my shift ends and you do the same. We can, maybe, meet at my place?"

"I'd love to". Remy gave the blonde one last smile and a quick peck on her forehead before leaving the patient's bay. On her way out, she noticed the curtains on the bay next to the one she had just exited were hastily closed. She frowned at that, but shrugged it off, thinking it could be a distracted naked patient who had forgotten to close them before.

* * *

Kutner had heard a large part of the conversation, having arrived just as Thirteen was telling Cameron about the ducklings' assignment of the day. Smiling from ear to ear, he rushed back to the Diagnostics Office, sure his boss would be pleased with the information. If he was pleased enough, he might even be safe for a few weeks. He'd just have to be careful not to burn any more patients.

* * *

The doctors were back at the conference room, after having been paged by House, who had grown tired of watching porn alone in his office. One by one, they were being interrogated by the older doctor, both about potential cases and their private lives, of course.

"Mysterious prime number, any interesting cases?"

"No, House."

"What? What did you do for the whole afternoon in the ER? Flirt with Cameron?"

If Thirteen hadn't been expecting for it, she might have been caught blushing, gasping in surprise, or maybe widening her eyes. But, since she knew comments like those were bound to come, she didn't miss a beat and answered him confidently.

"Actually, I tried to, but she's playing it tough and wouldn't give me any attention. So I had to resort to actually _treating patients_. I'm not sure if you remember what's that."

The male doctor eyed the young woman intently, trying, for the umptenth time, to discover some solid piece of information about her. And, for the umptenth time, he failed. That woman was a complete mystery; she'd never give away anything personal voluntarily.

He'd have to trick her into doing that, or to find out on his own. It was Friday, and, since they had no cases, he was actually having the whole weekend off. Which gave him two days to work on a plan.


	11. Author's Note, Please Read!

No, this is not a chapter. Sorry to disappoint. This is a note to let you know that I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories. I still a few drabbles from the series written down already, so I should post them when I can get myself to type them up. The other ones will have to wait. And I can't give you any sort of prediction about how long it'll take. I am physically fine, so there's no need to worry about me, but my life is sort of a mess right now. Actually, it's a total mess. I'm working on fixing it, though, so that's where my energy is going at the moment. I haven't given up on either of my fic babies, so please don't give up on them, either. I'll come back as soon as I can.

I can still be found via PMs and the such, if you ever want to say 'hi', although I might not answer too fast. Thank you all for keeping up with me until now, and I hope it won't be long.

And please, do some good voodoo for the Cadley writers, because there's definitely some bad voodoo attacking us one by one. o_O'


End file.
